Edward What Happened To You?
by I Heart La Roux
Summary: "Help me?" Edward whispered unsurely, pain clearly etched on every plain on his beautiful face as he sobbed and revealed the blue bruises on his arms and legs... read on to find out rated T for possible abuse...ON HIATUS due to a new author...R&R please x
1. What the?

Chapter 1

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. my bedroom?" I spat at this stranger, who was looking at me mortified.

"I… um… I… I don't know…" he whispered terrified of me, I found this prospect very amusing; I mean was I really that scary. I looked up again into the boys eyes; he looked about the same age as me (17) he had eyes as green as emeralds that were held in a wide position as he sheepishly looked down at me. His hair was a beautiful shade of bronzy brownie colour and his lips were tightly pursed unless when he bit his bottom lip which I thought was quite cute.

My name is Bella Swan I am currently living in Forks with my dad Carlisle and my two brothers Emmett and Jasper, who both have girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice. i was adopted by Carlisle when i was 3 after my mother and father died in a horrible car crash.

"What is your name?" I asked him tightly.

"Edward." He replied, looking shifty and blushing slightly.

"Well Edward. How long have you been doing this?" I requested,

"Only tonight." He replied blushing hardcore now.

"Right then, this will be your first and last time of doing this, do you hear me?" I asked, he nodded mutely his expression hurt and pained as he started walking out the door.

For some strange reason I didn't like seeing him hurt. Normally I would look down and cower away if someone paid me that expression but this time I cared. I think I had a crush on him

"Hey, Edward?" I called, he turned around still looking sad, "Come here," I said and patted the bed, "I'm sorry I'm being grumpy it's just I didn't think I'd wake up to a stranger in my bedroom." I explained.

He just nodded, I watched as a tear trickled down his face. I didn't understand surely I didn't cause him that much pain did I?

"Help me?" Edward whispered unsurely in his velvety voice, pain clearly etched on every plain on his beautiful face as he sobbed very hard and revealed the blue bruises on his arms and legs.

My eyes stung with pity for the poor boy and I felt a tear of my own find its way to the bottom of my chin and dripped off onto my bed shorts.

**_A/N: Hi hope you liked it please review I like reviews especially from you lovely people, and tell me what you think should happen next and I will try to abide by it ;p_**


	2. Best friends

Chapter 2

"Edward, what happened to you?" I whispered hysterically, he just shook his head. I gave up on that question and asked another, "do they hurt?" I said holding his arm that had a huge bruise in a hand shape and several smaller bruises dotted all the way up the top of his arm.

"Only when I touch them," He whispered back looking through his wet lashes at me, I sighed sadly.

"This isn't right, Edward. You need to tell me who did this to you; I promise I won't tell anybody…" I trailed off as I realised where I had seen him before. He was the guy from accross the road who walked his dog with tatty clothes on; I saw the removal van when he had moved there a couple of years back. But he had seemed so happy when he had waved to me in that little car… so healthy, when I looked at him now he looked insecure, skinny, pale, and unhealthy. I thought I had seen him before somewhere. He looked confused as I gasped at him.

"You're the guy from accross the street, you moved there a couple of years ago. I remember you waving at me in your car with your mum and dad." I gasped at him as he nodded, probably already knowing this.

"I should go…" he said sadly.

"No you shouldn't you can stay and come here whenever you want. Please stay?" I asked him desperately.

We looked each other in the eye for a couple of minutes and he eventually said he would stay. I smiled at him and he smiled back happily for the first time that I've seen him, we lay down on my bed and played eye spy until it started getting light, and then Edward said,

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B!" while looking at me.

"Bella!" I guessed which was wrong, after half an hour I gave in and he told me.

"Best friend!" he whispered happily, I looked up into his scorching emerald eyes and he looked right back at me.

"Really?" I asked, smiling a little. And he nodded and gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

_**A/N hi again did you like it, review if you want more and tell me what you think should happen next please!!! ;) LOL;)**_


	3. Edward what happened?

Chapter 3

I could hear his screams, as I ran to his house and banged so hard that the door nearly fell down, a scruffy man came down the stairs with a half conscious Edward being dragged along the stairs by his sleeve.

"Edward!" I gasped,

"Here see if you can find a better family if we won't do you, you filthy piece of scum." Said the man to Edward harshly and threw him out of the door, he landed on the hard concrete with a thud and moaned. I don't even think he was barely conscious. I heard the door slam in our faces.

"Edward?" I whispered as he sat up and leaned against the wall weakly and then closed his eyes "Did they just disown you?" I asked softly, his eyes flashed open and he nodded coldly, I looked closely at him and noticed two fresh bruises on his left cheek, he tried to stand up, but surrendered to a groan of pain. i grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Edward! Where does it hurt I demanded anxiously

"My leg, and my back!" he whispered, I grabbed his arm and swung it around my neck while he hopped on his good foot all the way to the house, I got Carlisle to take some x-rays and stayed with him all the way through it, while holding his hand. He had broken his foot and slipped a disc in his back, he needed to have surgery straight away and he needed a cast. Carlisle could do that easily. i waited untill Edward fell asleep and then walked over to carisle,

"Carlisle can I have a word with you, please?" I found myself asking my father desperatly and we walked out the door.

"I know who did this to him." I rushed as soon as we got out the door; "you know the masons across the road…"I finished off including all of the details, when I had finished he looked shocked and sad, he went straight to the phone and reported it to the police, about an hour later the police arrested the mason family apart from Edward. As they drove away I made a rude gesture towards them when a snotty woman was looking out the window, she gave me a death glare, i didn't care.

I slept in the same room as Edward that night on a couch that dad brought through, Edward had foolishly said he would swap the bed for the couch when he couldn't even move as he had just had back surgery.

I sat on his bed and stroked his hair until he fell asleep, he was so beautiful when he slept, and I didn't know whether or not I wanted to be more than friends. But I wouldn't push him seeing as he was ill at the moment… maybe later, but not now

_-xox-_

_I could hear him screaming but the faster I ran the further away the house got,_

_A shaggy man popped out dragging a dead body with him… "Edward!!!" I screamed…_

_-xox-_

I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop myself from screaming and waking Edward. I can't believe I would dream something so stupid. he was here. _IDIOT!_ I thought to myself

**A/N did you like it please review, I updated twice today. I'm a good girl!!!**

**Review**

**\/**


	4. Edward POV

_**A/N this chappie is dedicated to Daddy's Emo Princess for her/his awesome ideas, thank you so much and I will try to put pen to paper, **_

_**;) LOL!!! ;)**_

_**Also this chapter is in Edwards's pov**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 4

CRACK…

I'm guessing that's my leg, I've had worse, I just curled up and let my own dad beat me up in my own home with my own mum helping him. Bella said herself it wasn't right but I just waited for them to stop. Apart from this time they didn't stop I heard someone banging an the door and my dad swearing under his breath, it was a word that should never be repeated to anyone. I just closed my eyes and waited for me to be thrown out the house, it had all started when I left a note on the coffee table saying,

_MUM DAD IM LEAVING I AM SICK OF BEING BEATEN UP ALL OF THE TIME, YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME…_

The next thing I know I'm being dragged out of my bedroom by my ear and beaten up. I should have known better than to do that, dad kicked me hard in the ribs on the way down the stairs and then in the middle of my back and I screamed in pain, then he hit me hard over the head, i heard mum laughing

"Shut up!" he screamed menacingly, I moaned quietly and he punched me in the stomach, He opened the door

"Edward!" I heard someone gasp, oh no not Bella what is she doing here, oh god! she can't see me like this. Then he threw me out and said

"Here see if you can find a better family if we won't do you, you worthless peice of scum!" then he slammed the door closed in our faces, as I landed on the ground and groaned in pain as I rolled over to lean against the wall weakly.

"Edward, did they just disown you?!?" I heard Bella whisper softly, I felt my eyes gape open and then I realised. They had disowned me. I looked at her and nodded coldly. I would have to go to a children's home and never see Bella ever again, I felt like crying, and I groaned

"Edward where does it hurt?" she asked in concern,

"My back and my leg," I replied. She grabbed my arm and swung it around her shoulder, helping me hop all the way to her house painfully. She sat with me, through all the x-rays, and holding my hand. I was thinking to myself and I realised that I had a crush on her. Right now I couldn't be bothered to talk so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep while she squeezed my hand tightly

When I woke up I was in a different room, and Bella was sitting on the couch that her dad had moved into the room,

"Hello, sleepy!" she said playfully but concern etching every inch on her face, "I'll be sleeping in the same room as you tonight." She smiled pointing to the couch.

"What on there?" I asked, she nodded, "but you'll hurt yourself, here, I'll swap!" I said attempting to sit up but failing and hurting myself in the process, I groaned pathetcally

"ouch," i whispered snorting.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lie back down you fool, and stop being so stupid, you've just had a back operation!" she said her hands fluttering uselessly over me; she sighed and rolled her eyes. I frowned at her then yawned, she smiled. I smiled right back at her. She came over and hugged me then sat down on the bed, and with my head on her lap, she started stroking my hair, which was sure to make me fall asleep so I closed my eyes and drifted off back to sleep…

**_A/N did you like it please review_**

**_\/_**


	5. In love

_**A/N this chappie is dedicated to Daddy's Emo Princess for her/his awesome ideas, sorry that the last chapter didn't have much of your ideas in it but I promise this chappie will, thank you so much and I will try to put pen to paper, **_

_**;) LOL!!! ;)**_

_**Also this chapter is in Bella's pov**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

**1 year later:**

"Alice, no I am not going shopping, and that's final. I want to stay here with Edward!" I stated matter of factly, she giggled

"You gotta crush on him!" she giggled in hysteria, I sighed impatiently at my pixie of a best friend who was always manic and hysterical, Edward walked into the sitting room,

"What's with the laughter," he said looking down at a now weak alice rolling all over the floor in hysterics. She's probably only like this because Jasper had asked her to marry him, and now i had to pay the price of nearly bankrupcy and an annoying pixie with wedding plans. it was hell. GRRRRRR I blame Jasper!!!

I was so happy that day when Esme and Carlisle decided to adopt Edward that I literally actually ran at top speed around the house (tripping over lots on the way) and hugged Edward so hard that I could've broken a couple of his ribs.

Then Alice found out I had a crush on Edward and said that if I didn't go shopping with her whenever she wanted to then she would spill the beans to Edward. Let's just say i was mortified.

"Bella's got a-" she started manically, but I cut her off there.

"OK, fine I'll go shopping with you Alice, just shut the heck up already!" I shouted at her frantically.

"Yay!!!" she squealed in appreciation, and ran to her room to get her bag. which conveniantly wouldn't have her purse in so I would have to pay. I smiled at Edward and started to walk out of the room

"Wait!" said Edward, my heart raced whenever he talked to me, "You have a... What?" he asked me, I blushed (note to self: STOP BLUSHING!!!)

"Um… I've… Got… Um… A... I... RABIES!!!" I screamed hysterically and ran out the room, and into Carlisle,

"You do know that only animals can get rabies, Bella!" he said to me.

"Oh…" I said weakly, "crud!!!"

-xox-

The next couple of days, I got weird looks from Edward. Until I finally couldn't take those weird looks any longer,

"Edward?" I asked, his head spun around at the call of his name, he smiled at me. And then gave me a weird look. again "Can we talk… alone?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied, as soon as we got into the bedroom he said "Bella I know you haven't got rabies!" he started, I nodded in agreement, "so why'd' you say it?" he asked, I knew what I was about to say, yet adrenaline pulsed through my veins at the thought of telling him this. I could just skip it… No, I have to stay firm. So I looked right into his eyes.

"Lets sit down and I'll tell you," so we sat down on the bed, and I looked into his eyes, very sincerely, with emotion, and said.

"Edward Anthony Mason…" his eyes widened in confusion when I said his full name, but he stayed seated as I looked deeper into his eyes,

"I am in love with you!" I whispered. I heard Alice squeal in excitement from the other side of the door, ruining the moment

"Alice go away!" I said in annoyance.

"aaww!!" she complained, and i heard her walk away, and go down the stairs

"Well?" I said, he looked at me in confusion. _boys!_ "I'm in love with you!" I repeated, he gasped…

_**A/N Oooooh cliffy, if you want Edward to fall in love with Bella, then you'd better say if not then you'd better say so, I will update soon **_

_**I Heart La Roux**_


	6. YES, YES, YES!

Chapter 6

(Edward POV)

My heart raced as she said these words. Did she truly mean it? What am I talking about? Of course she means it. The way she just looked at me says it all.

"Edward?" she asked, I moved closer and she looked up at me, I took both of her hands in mine and closed the gap that was in the middle of us and we locked our lips together, finally we parted. Only to find a wide eyed Alice who had filmed the whole thing on a video camera.

"ALICE!!!" Bella screeched, and chased after her sister to be, down the stairs, and (obviously clumsily tripped over the bottom step) through to the sitting room. I chuckled, I still had nightmares about my mum and dad, but I didn't tell anybody. They would just tell me to get a life. Well, at least that's what I thought.

I lay back on Bella's bed, I could hear her screeching at Alice as my eyes fluttered closed and i proceeded to wait for Bella to come back up to talk...

**A/N hi people how are you doing, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry that it's so short but this is a once in a while Edward's POV.**

**Please review!!!**

**I Heart La Roux!**


	7. Trouble with a capital T

Chapter 7

(Bella POV)

"Alice! Get here NOW!" I said at the top of my voice, this was so not fair. Now I couldn't find out where she was I didn't know if she had put the video of me and Edward kissing on you tube. _Yet_. Actually I didn't care; I wanted people to know that Edward and I were together, I was happy with that.

-Xox-

I surrendered from my impossible Maths homework, and went to get a pack of knick knacks to chase away the midnight hunger, and traipsed all the way up the wooden hill, to the top of sleepy mountain, and into my bedroom only to find an unconscious Edward on my bed, breathing deeply in his sleep.

I didn't want to wake him so I wrapped him up in the blanket, he must have fallen asleep whilst waiting for me in my bedroom. Aaww! Sweet!

Anyway, I went to get two blankets and some pillows. I made a sandwich of me and the quilts and the pillows, and drifted off to sleep. It was quite comfy actually.

1 sheep… 2 sheep…

-Xox-

When I woke up, I could feel myself being held by a strong pair of arms. When I looked up I realised that it was Edward who was carrying me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him delicately on the lips and he kissed me back passionately.

"Edward put me down, you'll hurt your back!" I exclaimed, and rolled my eyes,

"I love you," I said softly looking up into his eyes, smiling at him,

"I love you too!" he replied.

"Now put me down this instant!" I commanded, while giggling. Suddenly a phone call interrupted us from the landline, while giggling. Suddenly a phone call interrupted us from the landline, Edward answered it.

"Hello?!" he started, "Yes speaking," he nodded once at me and I lay back down on my bed, as I listened.

"Oh!" said Edward his voice breaking slightly and I looked at him, I watched as his eyes grew wide with surprise and the phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor loudly.

I snagged it and said, "Who is this?"

The reply that I got was, "This is forks police station, we are ringing on behalf of the parents of Anthony Edward Mason and Elizabeth Mason, we are ringing to confirm the release date of these two prison mates, the release date is the 31st of October." The nauseatingly bored woman at the other end of the line said,

"Oh, OK. Can we please call you back?" I asked politely, looking at the now very pale stiff Edward, who had no sign whatsoever of moving at all in the distant future.

"Yes you may." The woman replied lazily, and hung up on me. I pushed Edward onto the bed and looked him in the eye.

"You do know that they are going to be released in October and your 18th birthday is in august, so if they _make_ you stay in their house then you can report that as them holding you hostage." I said confidently, "and they probably wouldn't be allowed kids anyway!" I finished without a flaw in my plan. Aren't I just great!

A/N hi I won't be-able to update in the next week, because I will be on a camp from Saturday till the following Sunday, I will try to update as soon as possible when I come back, and I will give you two chapters in one day on the day back, I will miss you and fill up my E-mails account with lots of E-mails while I'm gone. I will miss you for the time being!

I Heart La Roux!

;)


	8. WEDDING!

**Chapter 8**

**2 Years Later**

"Oh, Edward!" Alice screeched hurting my ears "can I organise it?!" she asked,

"We don't even know if she'll agree yet Alice, calm down!" I urged quietly "and shut-up or she'll hear you!" I finished off.

"Hey Nice one bro I hope she says yes!" Boomed Emmett loudly.

"Shhh-" I started but was cut off,

"Hope I say yes to what exactly?" asked Bella cocking one eyebrow looking at me curiously, Alice started to bounce up and down uncontrollably and I gave her a menacing look out of the corner of my eye, she stopped immediately and looked at me apologetically.

I looked Bella in the eyes, and got down on one knee, not loosing eye contact once as I pulled out the familiar ring out of my pocket.

Her eyes widened as she realised what I was about to do,

"Isabella Marie Swan," I decided to use her original name instead of Cullen "Will you marry me?" I choked out, she stared at me dumbfounded the wait was unbearably long, minute after minute, it broke my heart. I sighed and began to stand up, realising that she would never want to be my wife,

"I… Yes!" she shrieked suddenly taking me by surprise as she embraced me in a hug and we kissed. She was mine! Forever!

-XoX-

I smiled at her as she came and sat on my bed, I knew exactly what we were going to talk about, she was positively glowing as she beamed back at me and bounced on the bed next to me.

"What shall we do for the theme!?" She asked vibrantly, I chuckled at her and she blushed and looked down embarrassed.

We had decided on blue as the theme as it goes well with her skin and it is my favourite colour, we want to get married pretty soon so we've gone for near Christmas time, or we could go sooner but no sooner than October as it is August now and we don't want to rush things, whatever Alice says would be best as she is organising it. (Typical!)

We had decided to get married under a huge and very old cherry blossom tree next to Bella's old childerens home.

there would be rows of white seats with red rose petals spread about on the ground.

It was going to be the best wedding ever!

**A/N Hi people sorry I didn't update sooner but I went to a very short notice holiday with my parents and friend so please don't be upset I will try to update again this weekfor you and get back on track, don't be angry, RandR**


	9. Author's Note

**_Hey! Sorry if you're expecting a chapter, but this is Edwardfan1997 here. I am I Heart La Roux's friend, and she asked me to continue this story for her. But I want to know about you. I have opened a poll at this account for you to vote. Reviewing will send alerts to I Heart La Roux's email account, not mine, but I may still be able to check them. If I continue this story, this is my pledge:_**

1. I promise to update a least once a month, if I am unable, I will give notice beforehand. (Please understand that I am writing my own stories as well, and one proper story published on my account does not mean one story I am working on. I have many others,)

2. I promise to look after this and treat this as if it was my own story, after all, this story does belong to my best friend.

3. I promise that I am only human, so don't expect me to produce a perfect story.

_**I will add to that when I think of more. Meanwhile, vote on the poll on I Heart La Roux's profile and I will ask her if she really wants me to continue it or not.**_


End file.
